Celestial Bodies
by JynErso224
Summary: He was a smuggler, and I was his cargo. My safe delivery across enemy lines to my soon-to-be husband. An alliance that will save both of our planets from the Empire. What does he get out of it? Money, of course. That's all it is.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

He was a smuggler, and I was his cargo. My safe delivery across enemy lines to my soon-to-be husband. An alliance that will save both of our planets from the Empire. What does he get out of it? Money, of course. That's all it is.

Jodrol Brimillier. He barely bowed when I was presented.

"Princess Santhe Ryn Whitab"

I strode forward and saw him. For a split second my breath caught. How was this man supposed to protect me? He was no taller than I! He wore a large black jacket and a dark red shirt which was opened just a tad too much for my taste. I mean, you could see his chest hair for Sith's sake! His hair was slicked back and he pushed his black framed glasses up his large nose. The only thing intimidating about him was the blaster at his side and the look on his face.

I turned to Koltnorm, my close friend and the one who had suggested Mr. Brimillier in the first place.

"Are you sure this is the same man you described to me?"

The one who had smuggled drugs and weapons? The 'notorious' man Koltnorm had described to me? Perhaps, I wondered, people simply just overlooked him and that was what made him such a good smuggler.

Koltnorm rushed forward to embrace his friend. How exactly they knew each other, I wasn't totally sure, Koltnorm had mentioned something about school on Lamnerth, and how they were roommates there. It mustn't have been long ago, as Jodrol looked to be the same age as I was, nineteen. I stood off to the side as the two friends reconciled, until Koltnorm eventually gestured toward me, inviting me to come meet the man who was to be responsible for my safety.

"Jodrol! This is Princess Santhe Ryn Whitab."

I smiled poilety, and held out my hand. Jodrol took it in his and leaned down to kiss the back of my hand lightly, all the while peering at me above his glasses.

"Your highness" he murmured. His voice was surprisingly deep. I could feel my ears turning red. Quickly I cleared my throat.

"Yes, how do you do Mister Brimillier."

"Jodrol is fine Princess, no need for formalities." He smirked a bit as he said that, making me blush yet again. Why was this happening?

"The Princess is to be delivered safely to the planet of Gant, and once you arrive, King Jlan will be sure to give you your money. If you run into any trouble, the safety of the Princess is more important than arriving to your destination, if you mist abort the mission for her safety, so be it, but you will not get the amount in full."

I began to space out as the instructions for my transportation were listed off to Jodrol. He already knew all of this, I'm sure, but I guess I was different from his usual cargo, you couldn't just dump me if we were caught by the Empire.

It was just going to be me and him on this craft, which worried me slightly, so I was gifted a brand new AN-5 bot. She was a small protocol droid, designed to keep me company, not only on the ship, but also on my new home of Gant, where I was to be queen very shortly. No longer would I be a child on Xolara, which makes part of me quite sad. But I must look forward to the future for the good of the galaxy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Welcome aboard Princess." Jodrol had his arms open wide to showcase the ship, which was, quite gray. Now, I hadn't traveled much in my life, for there was almost never a reason for me to leave Xolara, but when I had traveled, it was in much nicer and newer ships than this. Surely, it must have been previously owned, as Jodrol looked much too young to have acquired a vessel this old.

"I hope it will be up to your," he glanced at me rather seductively, "...expectations."

There it was again, that blush that seemed to rear its ugly head anytime he did anything that could be interpreted as flirting.

But of course, he wasn't, and even if he was, I was spoken for. King Jlan and I were to be married, and we were to help unite our two worlds.

AN-5, in all her bronzed glory, rolled about the ship, exploring it, trying to figure out this new place.

"Yes, this will be sufficient." She chirped happily, excited to be aboard.

"The Terra Angelic is at your service, Princess." said Jodrol, shrugging his jacket off and hanging it over a chair. He had nice shoulders.

"Will you please show me my quarters?"

"Right this way." he gestured down the corridor, and one door swooped open. AN-5 was already inside, and she was unpacking one of the trunks.

"My room is right down the hall, so if either of you need anything, you know where to find me."

The room was rather gray, the only color came from my clothes strewn about the room. Pinks and deep blues and yellows that AN-5 was organizing, folding and putting in drawers. I perched on the bed, which was not as comfortable as I was used to, but would do just fine. AN-5 had already made it up, with my favorite white blanket from home. I ran my fingers over the soft fabric. It reminded me of home. A bittersweet feeling flooded my veins, and for a split second It seemed as if I felt everything at once. I shivered.

A small window showed me one last glimpse of my home as we took off into space.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Perched on a table, I was writing furiously in my journal,

'I feel shaky and I'm not sure why.'

Suddenly I heard footsteps and looked up. Jodrol was leaning against the doorframe, smirking at me.

"Whatcha writing there Princess?"

I shrugged, "Just a bit of prose. Sometimes I get ideas, little snippets of things, and I write them down."

"May I hear some?"

His question startled me. People generally didn't care much, I had found, to hear the thoughts of others.

"Well," I began cautiously, "here's a little piece I wrote a while ago." I cleared my throat and proudly announced, "The place had been reclaimed by nature, and by that, I mean there were animal droppings everywhere."

Jodrol let out an unexpected laugh, and I smiled. My bits of poetry and prose had never gotten such a positive response before. He leaned back in his chair and seemed to take me in completely. I felt myself to turn red under his gaze.

"You're funny, Princess Santhe."

I smiled.

"Ryn."

"I'm sorry?"

"My friends call me Ryn."

Now it was his turn to smile.

"Well, Ryn, I think you're funny."

And there it was again, that look he gave me. Like he wanted me.

There was something rather alluring about him. There was no doubt in my mind that I was attracted to him, which was an incredibly dangerous thing to be. Not only was I engaged to be married, there was no way that a girl like me and a guy like him...no! I quickly excused myself, and as soon as the door to my chamber was closed, I let out a deep breath. I could not be falling for Jodrol. Could I?


End file.
